


Dear Diary

by hugsaregr8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FRICKING, M/M, butt fricking, one shot for right now but, over tables and junk yeee, rough, will probably add more when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugsaregr8/pseuds/hugsaregr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm, wonder what Dave wrote in his diary today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

Dear diary,

Okay so you know John right? My fuck buddy that I have all these feelings for? Like, the feelings are just all balled up in side of my chest and I gota like slap a hand over my mouth or I'll be puking out these incredibly ill feelings? It wont even be just putting my hands on my knees and bending over with my head tilted down vomiting, where i might just get them on his shoes and shit, nah, it will be like if I drank and got hella high off the feelings, which leads to, you know, projectile vomiting and will get it all over him plus his shoes. 

But yeah, anyways, you know him, and holy fucking fuck we had the best sex yesterday after school.

I was up in 3rd hour talking to my bro Sollux, and we were just chatting it up and he was asking about my photography and shit when John subtly (or not so subtly since John is like the opposite of subtle he was fucking pushing Sollux over and tripping over his own limbs and shit) and told me that he wanted to come over after school.

Which was weird, cause, John normally doesn't come over after school since I have a shit load of homework and he has a shit load of homework and we just all have a shit load of homework and if we hang out the only thing that get's done is us doing the frick. 

Anyways,

So we went to my place after school, and John just went crazy before I could even take off my backpack, so I'm pretty much just pressed up against the wall with my backpack on which is doing a number on my back since i had like 3 empty bottles of AJ in there and John's glasses are pressing into my shades as his lips are pressed firmly against mine and it was just

still really hot? 

Like I look back on it now and that one kiss was just terrible cause he tried to be all forceful and shit but still being a huge fucking dork in the process like my nose still kinda hurts from the pressing together.

After he saw the damage he was kind'a doing, he took off my glasses and his, and I took that chance to take off my bag and there we go again his lips fucking beating up mine like it's Rocky. 

But yeah, after tons of bruising kisses and making sure I was pressed as far as I would go against the wall the clothes began to come off. And it wasn't like the slow 'cue the bow-chika-wowow music' kind of taking clothes off it was the sudden 'cue the first Attack on Titan theme song' kind of thing, just really intense and really motivating to get this shit going.

After kissing and tossing off clothes, me being completely naked and John still having his boxers on, I find myself bent over the fucking glass table and holy shit was that fucker cold against my nipples. I was glad it was the glass table though, because it didn't give my hips fucking splinters like it was when John fucked me over his old wood table.

It also gave me a lot of bruises, and, yeah, I love bruises.

Anyways, the fore play was totally skipped, and John went straight for the lube and started to open me up nice and wide, which I was so grateful he did later on in the fucking because if not that shit would have hurt like a motherfucker. 

So with three fingers inside of me, John isn't finger fucking me gently like he normally does, nah, it's like, all rough and shit and wasn't very enjoyable at first but after a while I got use to it and started signing like a fucking canary .  
Then he asked me if I was ready, and I nodded my head with a little bit of drool slipping out the side of my mouth and he didn't even hesitate before sliding in.

Next thing I know he has a tight ass grip on my hair and tugging my hair back as he is pounding into me, my hips just fucking banging against the glass table as I was cursing it up like a sailor. John did this thing where he would lean over and nibble on my ear, and then just whisper shit that just got me going like "Oh, yeah, you like that?" all slutty and shit and like "Fuck, be louder, louder." and what else was I suppose to do but be louder? Fuck, my throat hurt so damn bad, and my short ass nails we clawing at the glass as I came quick as hell. But did John? Nah. And I was surprised how long he lasted, still just pounding his dick into me, and even though I already came he asked me to beg for it.

John has never asked me to beg for it, like, the fuck I look like, some poor dude on the side fo the road with one of those signs that say 'Will work for ass pounding'? Like, Dave Strider does not beg.

Except for this one time.

I was just so caught up in my orgasm that I had to man, I had to. 

'Please' and 'fuck me harder' and 'its so good' came out of my mouth left and right as John finally came resting almost all of his weight on my back as he tensed up against me and into me and holy shit I should have made him wear a condom cause ew gross there was semen all up in my asshole it was gross as fuck.

But yeah, I didn't even bother to ask where the fuck all of that shit came from because hey maybe he'll do it again, so, we just helped each other clean up, clean the cum off the table, and then I helped John with his calculus homework since he's dumb as fuck with that kind of shit and he bought me pizza and wings so, you know, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
